Cosmic Love
by ToucheMonAmie
Summary: An  eventual  Fayana centric story but it will feature the rest of the circle. It's my first Secret Circle story so I'm still trying to get the characters down. Hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

New Fayana fic here. It's my first Secret Circle fic too so I'm still trying to get the characters down. Hoping to make it a multi chaptered one if people like it :) So let me know if you do and I'll get on that.

**Cosmic Love**

"You cheated." Diana stated, her eyes on Faye. 

"What?" Faye scoffed, "Diana, just _what_ do you take me for?"

"A cheat." Diana replied, tilting her head ever slightly and arching a perfect eyebrow.

Faye continued to laugh as she wrote down her new Scrabble score.

"That doesn't count, Faye. 'Sexify' isn't even a word." Diana exclaimed, throwing her arms up in protest. It wasn't often that Diana let silly little things rile her, but more often than not, it was Faye that was the cause.

"Er, sure it is. 'Sexify' – to sex something up, to make something more sexy. Obviously, Diana, you just wouldn't understand that."

"You know what? I give up, I can't play with her when she's like this," Diana announced, eliciting a victory 'Whoop' from Faye.

"I'd hardly call 11 points 'playing', Diana but a win is a win." Faye replied haughtily.

"Is she always like this?" Cassie whispered to Melissa, who was sitting next to her on the floor.

"Always," Melissa sighed, "You should see her playing Monopoly, she made a girl cry once."

Cassie mouthed a speechless 'What' at Melissa before interjecting the argument at hand, in case Faye had any other smart comments to make.

"You know, as much as I enjoy watching you two bicker like an old married couple, some of us are here tonight to have fun."

The girls night in idea had been Cassie's and it was exactly going to plan. It was supposed to be a time for the girls to bond, which they were in dire need of, especially after Diana and Adam's breakup and the death of Nick that had rocked the circle, most of all Melissa. What had in fact transpired this night, was the four of them sitting on the floor of the abandoned house they used for meeting up in, with Faye and Diana arguing over a board game. Cassie could only shake her head at this evenings bizarre proceedings.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that now I've _thrashed_ Diana," Faye began, dramatically inclining her head towards the said witch sat next to her, "I'm ready for the real fun to begin. Magic, ladies?"

Cassie told them that she thought it would have been better if Adam and Jake had been present if they were going to be doing magic but Faye quickly shot that idea down.

"No frigging way. This is a ladies night only you told me and ladies night only it shall be. Now, let's see if we can turn Cassie in to a toad!"

"_Faye_" Diana warned.

"Oh what, I'm kidding. Mostly" Faye said, sticking her tongue out at Cassie, who rolled her eyes in reply.

The witches instead found a spell in Diana's book about turning small objects into other things.

"Do you think we're actually powerful enough to turn people into other things" Faye mused aloud as she changed the paperclip in front of her into a key.

"Honestly" Diana began, "I've no idea how powerful we could be if we were all here. Why do you ask? You're not really considering turning someone into a toad are you?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Faye.

"No, silly" Faye laughed, "But _I_ wouldn't mind seeing what it was like. Not a toad I mean. A bird maybe."

"Really, Faye, a bird. Sure you don't mean a snake." Cassie jibed.

"Ooh harsh," Faye said, in mock hurt. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with snakes. If they're good enough for Slytherin they're good enough for me."

"_Yeah, _and wouldn't you just fit right in, in there" Diana teased, lowering her head towards the cup of soft drink in her hand, trying to hide the huge grin on her face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would. I guess you, little miss smarty pants, would obviously be a Ravenclaw?" Faye directed at Diana with a fake smile, "And our little Cassie darling would_totes_ be a Hufflepuff."

"Actually" Diana started, "I think Cassie would make a great Gryffindor. I think she's a lot braver than you give her credit for, Faye." Her tone a challenging one.

Faye huffed in response to Diana's idea, "Fine, whatever. Guess that leaves Hufflepuff for you Melissa" Faye said drolly, before taking a sip from her drink.

"I really don't care" Melissa sighed, "I have no idea what any of you are going on about anyway."

Faye almost choked on her drink, "What? How can you not know what we're talking about? "

"What? I've only seen like two of the movies. I really don't get what the big deal is."

Faye sat, mouth agape as if Melissa had just slapped her across the face.

"How did I not know this? I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore." Faye cried in mock hysteria.

Diana and Cassie exchanged bemused glances, before hearing what was eerily like the sound of footsteps outside the house.

"You just heard that, right?" Cassie said, the fear visible on her face.

"Yeah, I heard it. Adam maybe? Or Jake?" Diana replied, ignoring the niggling idea in the back of her head that it was neither.

"Oh look at you two" Faye laughed, "It was probably just a dog or something."

"And what if wasn't, Faye?" Melissa said.

"Oh not you, too. Maybe if there is something outside we should send our brave Gryffindor." Faye joked.

"What? You're not _really_ going to make me go outside are you?" Cassie said, with a quick pleading glance at Diana.

"Of course she isn't," Diana said with a reassuring smile, "No one is going anywhere."

"But I thought you were supposed to be our brave little lion. Oh well, I guess Diana was wrong about you after all. No fear, leave this in the hands of a sexy Slytherin to deal with."

Faye got up from the spot where she had been sitting, to head outside to where the noise had come from.

"Faye, wait" Diana began, starting to stand up, "I'll come with you."

Faye turned back, smirking at Diana, "Aw, Diana, I'm touched. But I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" She said before heading outside.

"I should probably go after" Diana announced, "She shouldn't be on her own, just in case…"

Diana didn't finish the sentence but instead headed out of the abandoned house after Faye.

"Faye_?_" Diana called, to no response.

She was nowhere to be seen. Diana couldn't understand it she'd only been ahead of her a couple of steps.

"Faye?" She called again.

Diana heard movement and strained her eyes to see ahead of her in the dark were Faye stood staring at something in the distance. Before Diana could call out again, she heard the sound of what was unmistakably magic before Faye fell to the ground. Diana screamed Faye's name before running to where she was. As she ran, she noticed a dark figure running away, which must have been what Faye was looking at. As Diana ran to where Faye had fallen, all that remained there were the clothes she had been wearing and the unconscious figure of a large black Labrador. Diana stepped back in horror before kneeling down at the side of the sleeping animal.

"_Faye_?" 


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been aaaages since I first uploaded this but I didn't really have any idea where this was going and I hate that in a story. So if you find yourself reading this and thinking 'The hell is this going?' o_O Then please, bare with me.

**Cosmic Love – 2/?**

"Diana?"

It was the sound of her name being called that finally snapped her back to the current situation. She turned around to see Cassie and Melissa had followed her and Faye out from the abandoned house. She hadn't realised how long she had been there, kneeling next to the unconscious witch.

"Diana?" Melissa asked again, "What's going on? Where's Faye?"

Diana turned back to look at the sleeping dog on the ground. "You're looking at her."

"What?" Cassie gasped, "How did she…"

"She didn't. Somebody else did" Diana explained.

"Who? Who would do that?" Melissa asked.

"I think you mean 'Who _could_ do that'," Cassie stated. "And _why?_"

"I don't know. I only got a look of the back of them as they were running away. But Faye saw them, I'm sure of that."

"And you think that's why they did this to her." Melissa said.

"I guess," Diana mused, with a shrug. "Look, let's get her back inside the house, we'll talk about it there."

Cassie and Melissa moved to either side of Faye before bending down to help Diana carry her back to the abandoned house.

"Jeez," Cassie groaned, under the weight of the sleeping witch. "She's weighs a ton!"

The other two witches couldn't help but let out a small giggle between them. It was the first time any of them had smiled since Diana had found Faye.

"Yeah," Melissa chuckled. "Well you're lucky her 'doggy ears' didn't just hear that or you'd be dead meat right now."

"Oh, I don't know. She looks kinda cute like this. Definitely an improvement on her usual appearance."

"Guys…" Diana started.

"Sorry, sorry." Cassie apologised quickly.

And there, before they had any chance to forget it, the girls were brought back to the solemn situation at present.

Once back in the abandoned house, the girls laid Faye down gently on one of the old battered couches.

"So," Melissa sighed, taking in the sight of her best friend, before turning her attention to Diana. "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Diana lifted her eyes from Faye, who was lying next to her on the couch, to the two witches in front of her. Diana couldn't help but feel a slight pang of nauseous when she realised both girls were looking at her, rather expectantly, for some form of answer. _I don't even know where to begin_, Diana thought helplessly.

"Well," Diana started shakily. "Before we do anything else we need to get Adam and Jake here. I'll call Adam now and tell him to get here as soon as."

Diana stood up from the couch, taking her phone from her pocket and dialled Adam's number before moving to another room.

Melissa looked expectantly at Cassie, before she threw her hands up.

"I guess_ I'll _call Jake then." Cassie sighed, before also moving to somewhere private to make the call.

"And I guess _I'll_ look after Sleeping Beauty" Melissa said to an empty room, as she slumped onto the couch seat next to Faye.

"Wait a minute," Adam interjected, his face scrunched up in confusion. "You're saying whoever did this…changing her into a dog, they did it so she wouldn't be able to tell anyone what she saw?"

"Or who she saw." Cassie added.

"Exactly." Diana said, with a solemn nod.

"But it doesn't make any sense. Whoever did this obviously has magic and they only other people we know with magic who weren't there are me and Jake." Adam said, trying to grasp the events of earlier this evening.

"Who it obviously wasn't." Cassie stated, a little defensively.

"Well where is he? Seems a bit odd that something like this has happened to one of his circle members and he's nowhere to be seen."

"He said he's on his way." Cassie sighed, annoyed that Adam was seriously considering that Jake might be responsible for this somehow.

"So it's some random witch from another circle then." Melissa suggested, trying to turn the attention away from the older Armstrong brother.

"But if that were the case, why bother making it so she can't say what she saw? Whoever it is could be miles away, they'd just be a stranger that Faye saw and would probably never see again" Adam stated.

"No," Diana sighed. "They weren't a stranger, that's exactly why they did this. Faye saw somebody she knew, somebody we likely all know. Somebody we didn't know had magic. That's why they had to stop her from talking."


End file.
